Restrictions of different kinds may exclude all possible such arrangements hitherto known. The background to the invention is thus the desire to attain a parking brake arrangement of the kind defined above for a case where the space is very limited, especially in the vicinity of the service brake actuator, and when a parking brake application shall be obtained without any manual force. Another requirement is that it shall be possible to release the parking brake, i.e. to move the vehicle, without having to use any special tools or any manual force. The slack adjuster shall further be included in the force transmitting path at parking braking.